The Box
by MandAC
Summary: Uma caixa. Uma lenda. E tudo que Neji pensou não passar de uma história feita pra amedrontar crianças, tornou-se realidade. Resposta ao Desafio NejiHina anti-clichê.


Certo, eu demorei muito pra terminar, mas enfim consegui! É bem difícil escrever algo não clichê com esse casal -na minha opinião-, entretanto foi bem divertido.

Feliz Natal a todos e Feliz Ano novo!

* * *

><p><em><em>**The Box**

**Sinopse:** Uma caixa. Uma lenda. E tudo que Neji pensou não passar de uma história feita para amedrontar crianças, tornou-se realidade.

_Ai-no-Hana_

* * *

><p><em><span>Há 408 anos, assim que período Edo teve início, certo clã foi criado para capturar e aniquilar os demônios que perturbavam a paz da cidade que hoje chamamos de Tóquio. Esse clã foi nomeado de Hyuuga e todos aqueles nascidos homens nessa família teriam que caçar demônios.<span>_

_Em 1605, um demônio que não possuía uma forma em especifica, estava dando muito trabalho para esse clã de caçadores. Ele era frívolo e causava discórdia entre os membros, que sem notarem eram manipulados mentalmente pelos poderes do ser do submundo. Claro que ele fazia isso para se divertir, já que em suas palavras "seus dias estavam muito entediantes" e aquela era sua ideia deturpada de diversão; fazer com que pessoas do mesmo sangue criassem dúvidas do caráter uns dos outros, de sua lealdade, fazendo com que o conflito chegasse ao ponto de empunharem suas espadas contra a vida de seus companheiros e familiares._

_Não havia homem algum que pudera chegar perto suficiente para lhe causar danos e isso o fazia achar que era invencível. Seu ego demoníaco estava maior do que qualquer outro demônio e só fez aumentar durante os duzentos anos seguintes._

_Sim, duzentos anos de puro domínio para o enviado do Satã; duzentos anos sem que um Hyuuga sequer chegasse perto do lugar onde ele repousava; duzentos longos e torturantes anos onde o número de homens no clã era reduzido._

_Então, durante um fatídico dia no mês de Maio, o destino de uma dama foi traçado. Hyuuga Hina era uma mulher de 34 anos quando tomara aquela decisão, seus filhos Yuzo e Yukio –que tinham apenas 16 anos- seriam os próximos enviados para o covil do demônio._

"_Não deixarei meus filhos morrerem pelas mãos daquele ser desgraçado. Não permitirei que homem algum seja morto pelas ações daquele espírito maligno novamente."_

_E com esses pensamentos a mulher vagou até onde deveria estar o demônio; Hina carregava consigo uma caixa, alguns selos e um saquinho que continha uma pequena quantidade de um pó cor de ametista. Ela sabia o que fazer._

_O demônio, impressionado com a aproximação da mulher, gargalhou alto e sua risada malévola fez a mulher hesitar._

"_Ora, quem és tu, mulher estúpida?", com um tom debochado o demônio indagou._

"_Aquela que lhe colocara no descanso eterno, maldito!"_

"_Vejo que não és muito educada para uma dama, mas aprecio seu esforço; dignando-se vir até mim e ainda mais durante a noite, irei dar-lhe uma morte memorável.", riu com escárnio._

_Hina aproveitou o descuido do demônio, que a ignorou por alguns segundos, e jogou o pó contra ele. Juntando as mãos como se orasse, ela passou a murmurar palavras que o ser maligno não compreendia._

_Ele riu e quando notou que seu "corpo" sem forma se paralisava aos pouco, utilizou de seus poderes para criar ilusões na mulher. Vendo imagens nada agradáveis em sua mente, ela continuou a murmurar com os olhos fortemente comprimidos; pequenas gotículas de suor começaram a se formar e escorrer pelas têmporas e testa da Hyuuga._

_Estava começando a ficar exausta, mas tinha que conseguir, pelo bem de seus filhos e do restante do clã. O cheiro forte de sangue fez com que ela abrisse um pouco os olhos e observasse minimamente o local onde estava. Uma caverna escura que ficava ao pé do monte Fuji, os vários esqueletos e corpos ainda em processo de degradação eram um cenário perfeito para o que hoje chamamos de filmes de terror. Nas paredes marcas de sangue que perduraram desde o começo daquela saga angustiante, impregnavam o local com aquele cheiro sufocante._

_Vendo naquele pequeno momento de distração uma oportunidade, o akuma fez com que as ilusões na mente de Hina ficassem mais fortes e reais, porém –para o espanto dele- ela não cedeu._

_A batalha, que só não era silenciosa por causa dos múrmuros da Hyuuga, durou até o amanhecer do dia seguinte. O akuma já estava completamente paralisado, mas ainda conseguia manipular a mente da mulher, foi então que Yuzo e Yukio apareceram e se surpreenderam ao ver a mãe ali._

"_O que faz aqui?", Yuzo, o mais novo, gritou preocupado._

"_Rápido, peguem a caixa!", ela gritou de volta. Yukio obedeceu a mãe e correu para pegar o objeto que estava jogado a poucos centímetros dos pés da mulher._

"_Abra-a e afaste-se.", ordenou mais uma vez. Seus múrmuros agora eram mais audíveis e aquela língua estranha ecoava na caverna. _

_Dando pequenos passos, ela movia o "corpo" do demônio como se estivessem ligados. Ele ainda sorria com escárnio, mas sua fúria aumentou quando se sentiu ser sugado aos poucos pela caixa._

"_O que pretende fazer, vadia?", mas não obteve resposta. "Não pense que já não posso fazer nada.", e com uma ultima manipulação, ele fez o mais novo empunhar a espada e correr para destruir a caixa._

_Yukio, com uma agilidade invejável, conseguiu parar o irmão antes da consumação do ato. Os gêmeos Hyuuga passaram a lutar, mas controlado pelo demônio Yuzo estava em vantagem._

_O mais velho foi derrubado ao lado da caixa; o akuma que estava quase por inteiro dentro do objeto sorriu e o menor correu em direção ao irmão. Hina, já aflita, empenhou-se mais em lacrar o demônio, já com o selo em mãos esperando os segundos restantes. Então pouco antes de Yuzo deferir um golpe fatal no irmão, a Hyuuga lacrou o akuma e então o mais novo parou e a ponta de sua espada a milímetros de distancia de onde o coração de Yukio estava batendo rápido demais._

_Os três, cansados (Hina mais que os meninos, obviamente), voltaram para casa comemorar o triunfo conquistado pela mulher. Claro que alguns homens se sentiram humilhados, já que nenhum deles conseguiu nada durante duzentos anos, mas ainda assim comemoraram naquela noite a vitória._

_Hina ainda viveu para ver os netos e quando morreu, ficou conhecida por todos como a Deusa da Lua, já que maior parte de sua batalha foi travada enquanto a Lua ainda iluminava os céus._

* * *

><p>O livro foi fechado e um pouco de pó subiu fazendo Hanabi espirrar. Neji sorriu ao ver a prima de dez anos pegar o livro de suas mãos animadamente; o jovem de dezesseis anos adorava ver os olhos da mais nova brilharem enquanto escutava uma história.<p>

- Será que ela realmente existiu, Neji? – A menina indagou olhando para a capa do livro grosso.

- Isso é apenas uma lenda, Hanabi. – Ele respondeu levantado da cadeira. – Agora vá dormir, já está tarde. – Deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu do quarto, não sem antes cobri-la com o cobertor lilás.

Neji passou a andar pelos corredores da casa tranquilamente. Em sua mente passava-se tudo o que ele havia vivido desde a morte dos pais, quando ele tinha dez anos.

Depois que seus progenitores vieram a falecer em um acidente que ocorreu durante uma de suas escavações – eles eram arqueólogos-, ele passou a viver junto a seu tio e sua prima que tinha apenas quatro anos.

Como o moreno se recusava a viver ali de graça, Hiashi propôs que ele se tornasse o "baba" de sua primogênita, pois como ele era um executivo muito ocupado, não tinha tempo de cuidar da filha (a mãe dela morreu durante o parto) e não se sentia confortável em contratar alguém desconhecido para cuidar de sua princesinha.

Então ele passou a cuidar de Hanabi, protege-la, entretê-la e ama-la como se fosse uma irmã. A pequena o amava como um irmão também e adorava o fato dele cuidar de si. Neji entrou em seu quarto e, depois de trocar de roupa, foi dormir.

* * *

><p>Já eram três horas da tarde quando Hanabi chegou da escola; o moreno já havia chegado fazia um tempo. A garota, que tinha os cabelos preso em duas trancinhas, correu para a sala onde seu primo encontrava-se deitado no sofá com um livro sobre o peito, que subia e descia conforme sua respiração.<p>

Ele dormia tranquilamente, provavelmente não estava tendo sonho algum. Hanabi, compadecida ante a situação, foi até o quarto pertencente a ele e pegou uma manta, logo depois voltou e cobriu-o.

Quando o jovem acordou, isso por volta da cinco da tarde, a garotinha estava assistindo um desenho qualquer na televisão e ria tanto, que pequenas gotas escorriam de seus olhos perolados.

Ao ver o primo levantar lentamente, ela baixou o volume da televisão e o olhou sorridente.

- Que bom que acordou Neji-kun.

- Por que não me chamou?

- Você parecia estar muito cansado; até roncou um pouco. – Riu. Neji, corado perante a fala da prima, foi sentar ao lado dela para assim assistirem o desenho juntos.

- Já fez o dever de casa? – Indagou.

- Sim, não se preocupe, Ai me ajudou um pouco. – A mulher a qual Hanabi se referia, era uma das empregadas da casa.

- Ok, quer que eu peça para alguém lhe fazer um lanche?

- Não precisa, já comi um sanduíche. – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela da TV.

- Bem, então eu irei preparar algo para mim. – Ele bateu as palmas das mãos nas coxas e levantou do sofá em um pulo.

Foi até a cozinha e passou a preparar um sanduiche de peito de peru, alface e queijo. Pegou um suco de uva na geladeira e então ouviu a voz fina da prima lhe gritar.

- O que quer?

- Você poderia ir ao porão e pegar uma caixa para mim? É que há algumas coisas que eu gostaria de guardar, mas tenho onde colocar.

- Ok.

Com o sanduíche e o copo em mãos, Neji foi até uma porta branca que ficava debaixo da escada que levava ao segundo piso e que se encontrava no pequeno corredor entre a sala e a cozinha.

Desceu os degraus lentamente, já que estava escuro. Ao chegar ao fim da escada acendeu a luz e passou a procurar algo que serviria para Hanabi. O porão daquela casa era bem grande – maior até que ela própria –, vários objetos pertencentes ao clã Hyuuga de século e séculos atrás estavam guardados lá.

"_Aqui.", _escutou uma voz feminina sussurrar e seus pés lhe guiaram até uma estante onde a primeira coisa que viu foi uma caixa mediana feita toda de prata, possuía detalhes em relevo de várias estrelas. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao ver que onde deveria estar o cadeado havia um papel com algo escrito, mas já estava tão gasto que ele não enxergava.

Deu uma última mordida do sanduíche e colocou o copo vazio na estante. Retirou o papel e o amassou, jogando-o no chão, distraído vendo a bolinha caindo ele se assustou quando o copo que estava na estante cair ao lado de seu pé.

- Mas que po...? – Deixou a frase morrer, ele estava surpreso demais vendo aquele objeto tremer como se estivesse possuído. A caixa parou de balançar e Neji passou a esfregar os olhos freneticamente.

- Kami-sama, acho que o peru estava vencido. – Tentou convencer-se, colocou uma das mãos sobre a barriga e suspirou.

- Neji-kun, por que a demora? – O moreno olhou para trás e viu a priminha olha-lo preocupada, mas então aquelas orbes peroladas brilharam. – Que linda! Neji-kun, Neji-kun quero ela! – Falou animadamente tentando pegar a caixa, mas parecia muito pesada para ela, já que nem levanta-la conseguia.

O Hyuuga sorriu sem jeito, segurou a caixa com ambas as mãos e exercendo muita força a ergueu, mas ao fazer isso ele foi ao chão, pois ela era muito leve.

- Que estranho, - Hanabi voltou a falar. – ela estava tão pesada. Enfim, traga-a para o meu quarto. – E sem mais, saiu do porão.

- Humph, agora deu de me dar ordens. – Levantou-se e seguiu a prima.

* * *

><p>- Está trancada! – Anunciou olhando para trás, fitou o moreno que estava parado na porta e de braços cruzados.<p>

- E o que quer que eu faça? Não tinha chave alguma lá em baixo. – Aproximou-se.

- Mas se não abrir eu não poderei usa-la. – Falou com a voz embargada.

- N-não chore! – Pediu antes mesmo de a menina derramar uma lágrima.

"_No seu bolço."_, novamente aquela voz sussurrou-lhe algo, automaticamente ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e do direito tirou uma pequena chave prateada. Arregalou os olhos, aquilo não estava ali antes.

- Neji-kun, usotsuki! Mentiu pra mim, você quer essa caixa pra você, né?

- O que? Não! Eu nem sabia que essa chave estava aqui. – Gritou espantado, mas uma gota desceu por sua nuca quando Hanabi passou a rir.

- Calma, eu estava brincando. – Neji suspirou.

Agachou e colocou a chave na fechadura, virou-a e lentamente abriu a caixa. Não sabia o porquê, mas por algum motivo ele estava hesitante. Quando por fim o objeto foi aberto, um frio percorreu lhe o corpo fazendo com que todos seus pelos se eriçassem.

- Aaah! – Gritou, caiu sentado no chão e de olhos arregalados via um borrão preto tomar forma.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Hanabi preocupada.

- Não está vendo, ali! – Apontou para onde o borrão estava ao lado da caixa. A menina olhou, mas nada viu.

- Sério, o que tinha no sanduíche que você comeu? Não tem nada ali.

Ainda surpreso Neji via agora uma mulher onde antes estava o borrão. A garota deveria ter sua idade, os cabelos eram de um negro azulado e batiam na cintura. Os seios eram fartos e a cintura fina. Estava usando um kimono preto e azul que contratava com a pele alva. O que mais surpreendeu o garoto foram os olhos perolados pertencentes somente ao clã Hyuuga.

- Como não há nada, eu estou vendo uma garota bem ai, ao lado da caixa!

- Certo, você está precisando de uma namorada. – Olhou o primo com estranheza.

A garota se aproximou de Neji e sentou sobre o abdômen dele, segurou pelo colarinho da camisa azul que ele usava e aproximou os rostos. A essa altura do campeonato, o moreno já estava completamente corado.

- Isso mesmo, Neji-kun, você precisa de uma namorada. – Concordou com um sorriso debochado no rosto e então juntou os lábios de ambos em um selo demorado.

* * *

><p>O garoto estava completamente atônito. Deveria ser por volta das onze da noite e ele ainda não sabia como aquilo havia acontecido.<p>

No momento ele estava em seu quarto, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto aquela garota estava deitada em sua cama mexendo um Rubik's Cube.

- Me explique de novo o que está acontecendo aqui. – Pediu parando de andar. A garota revirou os olhos e sentou na cama.

- Preste atenção; eu sou um demônio que viveu na Terra há 406 anos, fiz a vida de seu clã um inferno até que uma mulher maldita me selou nessa caixa. Porém antes de ser completamente trancada eu peguei um pouco da vitalidade dela para que assim, quando chegasse a hora eu pudesse me libertar.

- E essa mulher seria a Hina, Deusa da Lua?

- Isso. Como pode ver, eu além de ter tomado um pouco de sua vitalidade, também peguei sua forma física.

- Ok, mas isso não explica o porquê de eu ser o único a vê-la e porque aquela chave apareceu misteriosamente em meu bolso.

- Durante esses anos a humanidade fechou seus olhos e seus ouvidos para a nossa existência, alguns humanos conseguem nos ver ou ouvir, mas são poucos. E eu que fiz a chave aparecer em seu bolso, como você já tinha tirado o selo, meus poderes escaparam um pouco da caixa.

- Por que eu? – Voltou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Simples; só aquele com descendência direta da pessoa que me trancou poderia abrir a caixa. Por isso também que és o único a me ver, alguns outros Hyuugas só têm um pequeno laço com Hina, mas você é... Como dizer, é sangue do mesmo sangue, ou algo assim.

Neji esfregou os longos cabelos castanhos nervosamente. Sentou-se na ponta da cama que o pertencia e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Depois de um tempo absorvendo a informação, ele voltou a indagar:

- Mas porque está sendo tão... Boazinha comigo? Você é um demônio, acho que me mataria e tentaria conquistar o mundo.

- Vejo que não sabes nada sobre o mundo demoníaco. Não é assim que a banda toca, meu filho. – Suspirou, humanos eram tão estúpidos.

- Então me explique! – Gritou.

A garota levantou e ficou de frente para o moreno, apoiou a cabeça na mão e deitou-se de lado no ar como se estivesse em uma cama. Claro que Neji quase teve um desmaio, acostumar-se com a ideia de que aquela garota –que o beijara- é um demônio era quase impossível a seu ver.

- Existem dois tipos de demônio. Os primários e secundários. – Agora mais essa, até o momento ele só sabia que havia demônios, nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que eles eram classificados. – Preste atenção, não me faça perder tempo, garoto inútil!

- Ouch! – Gemeu quando a garota bateu em sua cabeça.

- Os demônios secundários nada mais são que almas humanas; essas almas, ao não conseguirem ir para o céu por terem "assuntos pendentes" na Terra ficam a mercê do nosso mestre o Satã.

"Quando essas almas são corrompidas pela maldade do mestre eles tornam-se demônios, mais conhecidos como "espíritos maus" e o único mal que fazem é assombrar os vivos. Esse tipo de demônio só some quando é "purificado", mas os detalhes dessa purificação são irrelevantes no momento.".

- Está entendendo? – Indagou olhando para o garoto, que balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Já demônios primários são espíritos que nunca estiveram na Terra antes. São criados a partir de uma pequena parte do mestre e são enviados ao mundo dos vivos para somente causa terror, tragédias e muita dor.

"Enquanto os secundários ainda têm resquícios de sentimentos e podem ser purificados, nós os primários só podemos ser detidos quando selados e não temos nenhum sentimento. Também há outra coisa que nos diferenciam, demônios secundários podem entrar no corpo de outra pessoa e viver lá feito um parasita, já os primários só podem criar uma forma humana para se passar como um cidadão qualquer."

- O único que tem poder suficiente para fazer ambas as coisas é o Satã. – Terminou de explicar, agora ela estava sentada no ar.

- Pare com isso, sente-se como uma pessoa normal, está me deixando nervoso! E você não me disse por que está sendo tão legal comigo!

- Não é questão de ser legal, seu idiota! – Mais uma vez bateu na cabeça do moreno. – É culpa daquela maldita se não posso me separar de você. O pó que ela jogou e tudo que falou não passou de um pseudo contrato. – Bufou, olhou para Neji e suspirou ao ver o garoto com uma expressão confusa.

- Um contrato seria eu ter que lhe servir até sua morte e então eu estaria livre. Como é um pseudo contrato, eu não preciso lhe obedecer, mas se você morrer nunca irei recuperar meus poderes.

- Por isso não se livrou de mim? – Ela assentiu. – Mas um dia eu irei morrer, como todo mundo, você mesmo assim não terá seus poderes?

- Bem, é claro que até esse dia eu irei recuperar meus poderes ao pouco, mas não serão suficientes para que eu possa causar desgraças como no período Edo.

Neji suspirou aliviado, então não importa o que aconteça ela nunca ira fazer algo semelhante há 406 anos. Aquela história toda ainda era muito louca para ele, mas ao poucos o moreno conseguia se conformar com a situação.

- Claro que... – Voltou a falar, Neji olhou para ela e a viu centímetros de distancia de seu rosto, um sorriso debochado deixava a vista os dentes brancos e alinhados que ela possuía. - Eu estarei com você não importa hora ou local, até o momento da sua morte. – E dizendo isso selou mais uma vez os lábios nos dele.

* * *

><p>Ele suava frio, suas sobrancelhas se comprimiam e sua expressão se fechava em sinal de desgosto. Neji caminhava para ir pra escola, mas como era esperado, ele estava sendo seguido por aquela garota demônio, vestida com o kimono preto.<p>

Ela estava flutuando e não parava de falar em como o mundo havia mudado desde a última vez que o vira. No momento ela reclamava do fato de ele não responder a nada que ela perguntava, mas é claro que ele não podia abrir a boca para falar algo! Estavam no meio da rua, imagine se alguém o visse falar sozinho, o chamariam de louco!

- Olha só que roupa mais bonita aquela garota está usando. – Comentou a demônio olhando uma menina que passava e vestia um uniforme escolar.

Neji olhou para os lados e avistou um beco, foi até lá sendo seguido pela tagarela akuma. Certificando-se que ninguém passava por lá no momento, ele olhou mortalmente para a garota.

- Qual o seu problema? – Gritou. – Pare de falar comigo no meio da rua, só eu te vejo! Se me virem falando sozinho vão achar que estou ficando louco! – Continuou a gritar.

- Ora, ora. Mas se você continuar a gritar desse jeito, eu irei achar que está ficando louco. E eu não posso evitar, apesar de ser um demônio, por ter absorvido características daquela mulher, é como se agora eu fosse uma.

- Tsk... – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e então parou para olhar a roupa dela. – Mas que merda você está vestindo! –Gritou novamente.

- Oh, isso, eu não disse que a menina estava usando uma roupa muito bonita? Então, gostou?

Ela agora estava com uma camisa regada de botões preta e com os primeiros botões abertos, deixando visível o avantajado busto e uma minissaia da mesma cor deixava as belas pernas dela a amostra.

O garoto sentiu sua pulsação acelerar, o rosto esquentou assim como a ponta das orelhas. Por pouco ele não perdeu a consciência, mas seu corpo ficou fraco. Virou de costas para ela e se pôs a andar, agora cabisbaixo e com as pernas bambas, até que finalmente chegou ao colégio.

- Aproposito, - Cochichou ainda cabisbaixa. – Irei te chamar de Hinata. – Entrou na escola e procurou seus amigos.

- Ok. – Riu.

- Neji-kun! – Ouviu ao longe alguém gritar. Olharam para trás e viram um grupo de oito pessoas se aproximarem.

- E aí, car... – Naruto deixou a frase morrer e ficou encarando o lugar onde Hinata deveria estar; os olhos azuis que sempre mostravam tanta alegria agora estavam muito sérios.

Hinata sorriu debochada, enlaçou o pescoço do Hyuuga com os dois braços e aproximou os lábios da orelha esquerda dele.

- Você tem amigos interessantes, Neji-kun. – Sussurrou e depois o lambeu da mandíbula até a têmpora. O garoto ficou tenso, Naruto comprimiu mais as sobrancelhas e Hinata gargalhou.

* * *

><p>- O que foi aquilo hoje? – Gritou entrando no próprio quarto. Ele queria ter perguntado antes, mas não houve oportunidades.<p>

- Vamos lá, garoto, você não é tão burro assim. – Disse jogando-se na cama dele recebendo um olhar repreendedor como resposta. – Ok, esse seu amigo loirinho é capaz de me ver.

- O quê? Como assim?

- Eu já havia ouvido falar sobre isso, mas não sabia que era verdade. – Sussurrou mordendo a ponta do dedão. – Ele tem um demônio primário dentro do corpo.

- Como assim? Você me disse que esse tipo não pode entrar no corpo de um humano.

- E não podem. Como eu disse antes, nós só podemos ser selados.

- Então... Selaram o akuma no interior do... Naruto? – Indagou atônito.

- E não é qualquer um não, eu pude ver. No interior dele está preso o demônio que mais se aproxima de Satã, se ele for solto será o fim de todos, ninguém poderá sela-lo novamente.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, então Neji se levantou e foi até a porta de onde seria o banheiro. A morena levantou também, mas então voltou a deitar-se. Até mesmo um demônio sabe a hora de ficar quieto.

* * *

><p>Era informação de mais para uma pessoa absorver em um curto espaço de tempo, e pensando assim Neji se despida do uniforme escola. Primeiro a camisa branca de botões foi ao chão, deixando o belo e definido abdômen do moreno a vista; depois a calça preta desceu revelando as pernas brancas e grossas, por fim a cueca Box.<p>

O moreno foi até o chuveiro e abriu a torneira, o vapor ao poucos tomando conta do banheiro impecavelmente branco. Colocou uma das mãos debaixo da água e depois de certificar-se que a temperatura estava morna, entrou com o resto do corpo.

Fechou os olhos e levantou a cabeça sentindo a água bater com um pouco de força contra sua face. Deixou-a escorrer pelo cabelo e passou as mãos levando para trás alguns fios castanhos que caiam em seu rosto. Ficou uns dois minutos assim e então apoiou a testa no azulejo frio da parede, agora sentindo a água batendo em suas costas largas.

Os músculos, antes tensos, estavam cada vez mais relaxados e ele começava a compreender melhor a situação. Repassava cada ponto da situação até entendê-la e isso levou muitos minutos, decidiu que já era hora de começar a se lavar e não ficar só pensando.

Lavou os longos e sedosos cabelos com um shampoo e condicionador que Hanabi o obrigava a usar, segundo ela "já que vai ter um cabelo tão grande assim, pelo menos cuide dele". Sorriu um pouco, lembrar-se da priminha sempre o animava.

Com os olhos fechados, tateou a prateleira até achar o sabonete neutro. Passou-o pelo pescoço, rosto, braços e abdômen; curvou-se um pouco e o passou pelo interior das coxas, pelo o resto das pernas e quase caiu ao apoiar-se na parede para lavar os pés. Ensaboou as partes mais intimas e então veio o verdadeiro desafio: lavar as costas.

- Droga, por que eu não nasci com braços mais longos! – Queixou-se, era sempre assim ele conseguia passar o sabonete pelas costas – se contorcendo todo no processo, é claro-, mas sabia perfeitamente que aquela parte de seu corpo não estava bem lavada.

- Quer uma ajudinha? – Ouviu a voz feminina atrás de si, virou-se bruscamente deixando o sabonete cair, pisou em cima dele e caiu no chão frio do box (que era suficientemente grande para caber até três pessoas).

- Mas que mer... Como entrou aqui, sua louca? – Pelo visto, gritar se tornaria um habito, mas como ainda não estava acostumado a isso sentiu a garganta doer.

- Deveria ser mais cuidadoso, esqueceu-se de trancar a porta. Eu até te chamei, mas como você não respondia eu fiquei preocupada e entrei.

- Uhum, você preocupada? Pode até ter essa aparência de anjo, mas é um demônio; não se preocupa com ninguém além de si mesma.

- Verdade. – Assentiu, olhou para baixo e um grande sorriso malicioso se fez presente na face da akuma. – Olha só, o que temos aqui... Neji-kun e Neji Jr.?

Hinata gargalhou ao ver o moreno tapar o membro exposto com ambas às mãos e corar. Gargalhou mais ainda quando aquele vermelho no rosto do garoto ficou mais intenso assemelhando-se com um rubi, finalmente ele havia notado a nudez dela.

- Saia já daqui! Saia!

- Lembre-se, Neji, você não manda em mim. – Falou aproximando os rostos, o Hyuuga fechou os olhos com força pensando que mais uma vez ela o beijaria, porém isso não aconteceu.

Lentamente ele foi reabrindo o olho direito, não vendo mais a morena ele suspirou. Levantou do chão frio e desligou o chuveiro, pegou a toalha cor creme que estava pendurada ao lado do box e a enrolou na cintura.

Parou de frente para o espelho, apoiou as mãos na pia e olhou o ralo da mesma. Levantou os olhos e passou a mão direita sobre o espelho para desembaça-lo, levou outro susto ao ver o reflexo de Hinata –ainda nua– no batente da porta e sorrindo pra ele.

Neji correu até lá e a empurrou para fora, trancou a porta apoiando-se nela para depois deixar-se escorregar até o chão. Ficou mais alguns minutos lá, respirando o vapor quente.

- Neji-kun! Neji-kun! – Ouviu a voz da prima e logo após algumas batidas na porta. – Neji-kun, você está bem?

- Sim, estou! – Ele se levantou e destrancou a porta, antes de sair pediu para Hanabi ir para fora, pois ele iria colocar uma roupa.

- Tá, mas vai logo que seu amigo Uzumaki está te esperando.

Mais essa agora, o que ele queria? Assim que escutou a porta de seu quarto sendo fechada, Neji saiu do banheiro e foi se trocar. Colocou uma regata branca e uma bermuda bege, ficou descalço mesmo e então desceu até o primeiro andar, dando de cara com Naruto no hall.

- Precisamos conversar. – Disse o loiro seriamente.

- Claro, suba.

O moreno voltou a subir as escadas e ao chegarem a seu quarto ele trancou a porta para que ninguém interrompesse a conversa.

- Sente-se.

Naruto sentou em uma cadeira que tinha lá e Neji ficou em sua cama. Um silêncio incômodo perdurou durante longos minutos. Eles somente se olhavam, uma hora ou outra o Uzumaki olhava ao redor, contudo logo voltava a olhar o amigo nos olhos.

- Então...

- Onde ela está? – O loiro perguntou interrompendo o outro.

- Não sei, ela está aqui há alguns minutos. – Respondeu, pra que dar uma de desentendido sendo que já sabia que o amigo podia ver Hinata.

- Espero que esteja bem longo. – Resmungou. – Desde quando esse demônio está com você?

- Começou ontem, você já deve ter ouvido falar da lenda da Deusa da Lua, certo? Ontem eu abri a caixa que ela estava aprisionada, a partir de agora ela faz parte da minha vida.

- Parte da sua vida? Está louco Neji, ter um demônio em sua vida é a pior escolha que você pode fazer!

- Bem, Hinata me disse que enquanto eu viver, ela está presa a mim e que mesmo que eu morra, ela não terá todo seu poder de volta. – Explicou tranquilamente.

- E você acredita nas palavras de um akuma, Neji? Eles mentem, são filhos do pai da mentira e... Hinata? Você deu um nome a ela?

-... Sim. – Respondeu se sentindo um idiota.

- Você sabe que pode sela-la novamente, não sabe? – Indagou depois que um silêncio constrangedor se fez presente.

-...

- Ela já deve ter dito sobre a classificação demoníaca. – Neji assentiu. – Então já sabe que ela só pode ser selada, como você é descendente da pessoa que a selou antes, é o único que pode sela-la agora.

- Eu não vejo problemas em deixar as coisas como estão. – Murmurou.

- Já começou! Você não percebe Neji, está sendo manipulado por ela! Essa história de não recuperar os poderes, é tudo mentira, ela tem poder suficiente para fazer o que bem entender.

- Mas...

- Hinata é um demônio! Ela mentiu pra você, como hoje em dia quase ninguém os vê, ela quer usa-lo para causar discórdia! – Gritou com a face vermelha de raiva. – Temos que prendê-la antes que seja tarde demais.

-... Ok!

* * *

><p>Depois de discutirem o que fariam para selar Hinata, ficou descido que fariam isso no próximo mês, já levaria um tempo para Naruto arranjar os materiais necessários.<p>

- Isso vai dar trabalho. – Disse consigo mesmo, já deitado na cama e com o antebraço esquerdo sobre os olhos.

- Você é mesmo um idiota. – Ele escutou Hinata falar, sentou de supetão e viu uma fumaça preta sobre a cadeira tomar a forma dela.

- Onde esteve?

- Aqui, esse tempo todo. – Ela levantou e andou a passos lentos até ele, o empurrou fazendo-o ficar deitado novamente e ágil como um gato, ela sentou-se sobre a cintura dele. – Acha mesmo que te deixarei livre?

- Eu vou te trancar no lugar do qual você nunca deveria ter saído. – Disse entredentes. – Você mentiu para mim.

- Tão ingênuo. – Riu com escarnio. – Achou mesmo que eu te falaria a verdade, não deveria confiar nas palavras de um demônio.

- Eu vou acabar com você.

- Não vai. Nós dois sabemos que você não vai conseguir. – Conforme ia falando, seu corpo ia se curvando e então voltar a se pronunciar com os lábios roçando nos dele a cada palavra dita. – Você é inteligente, mas não cogitou a possibilidade de me selar novamente porque você me quer.

- Quem te disse isso?

- Não precisam me contar, eu sei. – Sorriu maliciosa. Ergueu o tronco um pouco e passou a unha afiada pela camisa branca que cobria o tórax definido do moreno.

Um brilho purpura apareceu na ponta da unha dela e conforme ia descendo, o tecido fino ia rasgando. Quando por fim a camisa já estava aberta, ela espalmou as mãos sobre o peitoral do garoto.

- Se nega tão firmemente que não me quer, me afaste. – Lambeu os próprios lábios sensualmente e Neji engoliu em seco, ele queria afasta-la de si, mas algo em seu interior o impedia.

Hinata desceu as mãos até chegarem ao ventre dele, seu corpo se curvou e sua língua o tocou no umbigo, ela então subiu lentamente o rosto, fazendo a língua passar por todos os músculos da barriga até chegar ao pescoço.

- Sentindo atração pelo falso corpo de um demônio, que garotinho devasso. – Riu antes de beija-lo pela terceira vez.

Não conseguindo resistir aos impulsos de seu corpo, Neji passou os braços pela cintura da akuma e aprofundou o beijo. Em um rápido movimento, ele se virou ficando por cima da garota, as mãos passeavam pelo corpo curvilíneo e ambas as línguas se acariciavam agressivamente.

Separaram-se por alguns segundos para recuperar o ar, Hinata fez a camisa preta que usava desaparecer a deixando com somente um sutiã preto de renda cobrindo-lhe os seios fartos.

Ele sabia o que iria acontecer ali, queria lutar contra realmente queria, contudo, algo dentro dele o impedia de se afastar do corpo delgado. _"Você não percebe Neji, está sendo manipulado por ela!"_, até que as palavras de seu amigo o fizeram despertar.

- Não, chega!- E como se o corpo dela o estivesse queimando, Neji se separou com brusquidão.

- Grr, você tem mais força de vontade do que eu pensei. – Disse desgostosa, estalou os dedos e fez com que tanto a camisa dela quanto a de Neji voltasse.

- Você só está me manipulando!

- Parece que fui descoberta. – Debochou.

- Espere pra ver, irei te selar naquela caixa novamente pra nunca mais sair. – Ameaçou.

- É o que veremos, Neji-kun. – Sorriu de lado, estalou os dedos novamente e o moreno viu o corpo dela ir se transformando em uma fumaça preta e se dissipar.

Nervoso, o Hyuuga pegou a primeira coisa que apareceu em sua frente e a atirou contra a parede. Sua respiração pesada e as sobrancelhas franzidas mostravam o quão irritado ele estava, assim como Rubik's quebrado no chão e o pequeno buraco na parede.

* * *

><p>Quase um mês havia se passado, o dia em que selaria aquela akuma estava cada vez mais próximo e cada dia era uma prova para o moreno. Durantes os últimos dias, Hinata havia pegado pesado com ele, muito pesado.<p>

Certo dia ele a encontrou nua sobre sua cama a espera-lo; houve uma vez em que ele acordara assustado no meio da noite, tinha tido um sonho por demais indecente e ao abrir os olhos viu a garota o olhando maliciosamente enquanto suas mãos o tocavam no membro desperto.

Enfim, muita coisas aconteceram e muitas delas o faziam corar só de lembrar. Ele estava na escola, no meio da aula de História e não estava dando a mínima para o que o professor estava falando. Olhou para o lado e viu Naruto com um olhar sério ainda atípico, apesar de ser a única coisa que aqueles orbes azuis expressavam nas últimas semanas.

Suspirou, tudo se resolveria na noite seguinte e então poderia relaxar. Com o olhar procurou o demônio pela sala, como não a viu ficou preocupado, sempre que isso acontecia era sinal de que ela iria aprontar.

Só descobriu o que seria quando sentiu algo se movimentar debaixo de sua carteira. Baixou a cabeça e viu o topo da cabeça da demônio, sentiu-a abrir o botão da calça que usava e abrir o zíper com a boca, ela levantou o rosto e sorriu maliciosa.

Ele engoliu em seco e sentiu o rosto todo esquentar, se alguém da sala o visse corar iria ser motivo de gozação pelo resto do anos ali, pensando nisso ele baixou a cabeça apoiando a testa nos braços sobre a mesa.

Sentiu quando ela abaixou sua cueca e deixou seu membro exposto, e teve que conter um gemido alto quando ela o tocou com a ponta da língua. Por mais que quisesse disfarçar a respiração ofegante o denunciava, atreveu-se a olhar para os lados, mas parecia que ninguém notava o que estava acontecendo, como se ele nem ali estivesse.

Os movimentos que Hinata fazia o deixavam louco, hora era rápido no outro momento era de uma lerdeza que o fazia gemer mais. Sua mãos apertavam a borda da mesa com tamanha força que as pontas do dedos estavam doloridas.

Neji ainda tentava se conter, só que estava falhando miseravelmente. A cabeça pendia pra trás, os olhos fechados com força e a boca semicerrada deixava escapar alguns gemidos roucos, sua testa suava e ele sentia que logo iria gozar.

Seu corpo estremeceu, o coração acelerou ainda mais e os espasmos de prazer o fizeram gemer alto.

Quando abriu os olhos viu seus amigos o olhando, por um momento pensou que eles tinham visto tudo, até que as palavras de Sasuke o fizeram suspirar aliviado.

- Nunca te imaginei dormindo no meio da aula. – Debochou. – Agora levanta esse eu traseiro preguiçoso dai e vamos, acabou a aula.

Tudo fora somente uma ilusão criada pelos poderes da akuma. Agora não sabia se ficava contente ou...

Frustrado.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte de manhã, já na escola, Neji estava conversando com Naruto sobre o que aconteceria nessa noite. Escolheram essa sexta-feira, pois a casa estaria vazia já que Hanabi iria pra casa dos avós e Hiashi estaria em uma viagem de negócios.<p>

- Já tenho quase tudo, só falta o selo. Você se lembra o que estava escrito no papel quando o tirou?

- Não, mas eu sei onde ele está. Quando chegar a casa eu o reescrevo.

- Certo, mas escreva nesse papel, caso contrário não dará certo. – Disse entregando um papel retangular e amarelado.

- Não importa o tipo de papel, não dará certo. – Comentou a akuma flutuando ao lado deles e sorrindo com escárnio.

- Cale a boca, ninguém falou com você! – Naruto a olhou nervoso.

- Fica tranquilo raposinha ou te corto ao meio. – Ameaçou.

- Como se fosse possível. – Sem dizer mais nada, o loiro deu as costas e saiu andando.

- Oras, que menino insolente, só porque tem a Kyuubi no corpo acha que é mais poderoso que eu. – Resmungou antes de transformar o corpo em fumaça e desaparecer.

Neji passou as mãos pelo rosto e seguiu o mesmo caminho que o Uzumaki. Tinha essa história ainda, quando acabasse tudo isso ele perguntaria sobre esse demônio que havia no corpo dele.

* * *

><p>Ao chegar a casa, a primeira coisa que Neji fez foi ir ao porão procurar o papel. Ajoelhou na frente da estante que havia encontrado caixa e tateou o chão até achar o selo.<p>

Subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto fazer o que Naruto lhe pedira. Tirou o papel da mochila e a colocou sobre a escrivaninha, desdobrou o antigo selo e tentou lê-lo.

- Mas que merda está escrita aqui? – Coçou a cabeça e forçou as vistas para ler novamente.

- Quer ajuda? – Indagou Hinata brincado com o Rubik's que havia consertado com seus poderes. Neji virou-se pra ela e grunhiu.

- Não vai tentar me deter?

- E perder meu tempo com isso? Eu já sei que não dará certo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, prever o futuro é um de seus poderes?

- Não, mas eu sei que não dará certo por um único motivo.

- E qual seria? – Perguntou a olhando com seriedade, a garota tirou os olhos do brinquedo e sorriu.

- Seu coração.

- O que ele tem haver com isso? – Agora ele dava atenção ao papel, não sabia o que estava escrito então simplesmente copiava igual estava ali.

- Hina estava determinada em me selar, queria realmente acabar comigo. Mas e você? Seu coração está relutante, sinto isso, você hesita só em imaginar sua vida sem mim.

O moreno parou o que estava fazendo e um silêncio pairou sobre eles, Hinata sorria convencida. Ele se aproximou dela de supetão e a segurou pelos braços com força.

- Escute aqui, eu não estou relutante e pouco me importo com você! Quero que fique longe de mim pelo resto da minha vida.

- Não minta, sabemos que não é assim que se sente. – Disse o tocando no peito. – Eu consigo sentir.

Ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, porém, a campainha tocou antes. Bufou e saiu do quarto para ir ver quem era.

Ao abrir a porta, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver não só o Naruto como também Gaara, um conhecido do loiro e que estava no segundo ano.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Calma. Gaara veio pra ajudar, como não consegui o pó para paralisar o demônio, nós dois a seguraremos. – Sorriu amarelo.

-... Entrem.

- Já escreveu o selo? – Indagou o ruivo seriamente.

- Sim. – Entraram no quarto e viram a garota que havia voltado a vestir o kimono preto e azul.

- Vamos começar, como você me disse que sua prima está com a caixa, trouxe outra. – Falou o loiro tirando uma caixa de madeira de dentro da mochila e a colocando ao lado da garota.

- Temos que esperar o Sol se por. – Gaara disse fitando o céu alaranjado através da janela.

Então durante o tempo que se passou até o céu ficar negro, ninguém fez nada e nem falou nada. A akuma somente ria hora ou outra concentrada no cubo colorido, enquanto os outros três a olhavam quietos.

- Chegou a hora. – Anunciou o Sabaku olhando pela janela.

Os três se levantaram e rodearam a garota. Naruto se aproximou do amigo e entregou a folha que tinha o feitiço que selá-la-ia na caixa. Primeiro Gaara e Naruto fizeram alguns sinais de mão e a juntaram como em uma oração, Neji viu uma fumaça laranja e outra vermelha envolver a akuma que ainda brincava com o cubo.

- Que irônico, dois demônios poderosos participando de um selamento. – Comentou, até que seu corpo ficou paralisado.

- Sua vez Neji, é só juntar as mãos e dizer o que está escrito na folha.

O Hyuuga fez como o loiro pediu e assim como Hina fez há 406, Neji passou horas repedindo aquelas palavras que nem mesmo ele compreendia. Estava confiante de que tudo daria certo e que quando acabace tudo voltaria ao normal.

Os três já começavam a mostrar sinal de cansaço, o corpo da garota já havia voltado a ser como antes, sem forma e aos pouco ela era sugada pela caixa.

Quando os primeiro raios solares começavam a colorir o céu, o corpo da akuma já estava completamente dentro da caixa.

- Agora, Neji! – Gritaram os dois garotos, o moreno pegou o selo e o colou na tampa da caixa, que tremeu um pouco para depois ficar totalmente imóvel.

-... Acabou. – Os três jovem suspiraram e caíram sentados no chão, estavam exaustos física e mentalmente.

- Eu pensei que seria mais difícil. – Comentou Neji apoiando as costas na cama.

- Bem, o fato de ela ter sido selada antes e de você estar decidido a não ter mais ela em sua vida, tornou tudo mais fácil.

- É... Claro. – Falou olhando para baixo.

- Bem, é melhor irmos pra você poder descansar. – O loiro levantou e ajudou Gaara a se levantar também, se despediram do moreno e foram embora.

Depois de um tempo sentado e com um semblante meio entristecido. Olhou no relógio em cima da escrivaninha e decidiu ir dormir, antes tomou um banho para relaxar o corpo.

Deitou-se e fechou os olhos, não estava ligando se ia molhar a cama já que estava somente de toalha e não fez questão de se secar.

Começou a pensar em tudo o que havia passado entre ele e a Hinata, não foram experiência muito confortáveis isso é verdade, mas ainda assim foram de certa forma... Prazerosa?

Só que aceitar ter gostado de passar um tempo ao lado de um demônio era perturbador e ele nunca iria parar de negar. Suspirou. Lembrou-se de ela ter dito que por causa disso não seria selada, mas ele não acreditou. Hinata esteve mentindo esse tempo todo, não seria naquele momento que falaria a verdade.

Virou de lado e sentiu algo incomodo debaixo da perna, olhou para baixo e viu a caixa de madeira, pegou-a e colocou no chão. Voltou a deitar de costas e cobriu os olhos com o antebraço, de repente um vento soprou e um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo.

Sentiu um preção afundar o colchão e como se alguém soprasse em seu rosto, fechou os olhos com mais força e estremeceu só de pensar em quem estava ali. Tirou o antebraço de cima do rosto e abriu lentamente os olhos, suspirou aliviado ao não ver nada.

- Acho que estou muito cansado.

- Eu também acho, que tal dormirmos? – Os olhos perolados se arregalaram e ele conteve um grito ao ver Hinata sobre ele.

- Mas como...?

- Eu disse, vou ficar ao seu lado...– Sorriu de lado, lambeu-o nos lábios e então o beijou rapidamente. – Até a hora da sua morte.

* * *

><p>Eu achei que o final ficou um pouco... Mixuruca. Mas a estória em si me agradou, espero que tenha agrado a todos também :D<p>

Deixem reviews!

**Bye-Bye~~Kissus**


End file.
